


hey, wanna go on an adventure?

by intothesunset



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Crossover, Fanfiction, Fanstory, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform, Short Story, pokemon fanfic, su-pokemon crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothesunset/pseuds/intothesunset
Summary: Twelve year old Glass Alcorn lives happily with her mom and dad, who run a Pokemon daycare (and breeding center, though Glass doesn't see that part). She hasn't gone on any adventures and just helps out at the daycare. One day, though, she sees a girl on TV- and she gets her own Pokemon egg! Exciting adventures are inbound, that's for sure!





	1. Who's that on the screen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is just a test sort of. It's a non-canon story of the Pokemon AU me and a friend have created of our characters. There'll be a few chapters i think.. i've written like chapter one and two i dunno how long or far it'll go probably until my friend finds it or i lose interest so yep  
> enjoy! comment if it fancies you, those always make a person feel special

Glass quietly hummed, while gently running her fingers through Ninetales’ fur. It purred, softly. It sneezed, letting out a small puff of flame and sitting up. Glass soothed it, petting it and relaxing it, and Ninetales laid back down and went back to dozing.

Glass’s parents owned a daycare and breeding center and the family lived in an attached home. Glass grew up helping take care of the pokemon in the daycare- playing, feeding, grooming, the sorts- though she was never introduced to the breeding portion of the business. Her parents said they’d let her become involved in that section when she was older, and Glass didn’t mind. She was content living the way she was.

She reached for the remote, turning on the TV. Glass flipped through the channels, eventually landing on a news channe;. There was a girl who looked to be about 16 or 17 riding a Skarmory. Glass had seen a Skarmory come into the daycare- she remembered it clearly, as there aren’t too many steel types in Johto, unless the Pokemon came from other regions. 

There was someone talking over the clip of the girl, and Glass listened in. “... this girl and her Skarmory and team are making quite the impression! She’s young but good and well-versed in the art of battling,” the reporter was saying. “She’s someone to look out for on your own journey, that’s for sure!” The clip changed, and it was a shot of her fighting against someone with a Talonflame. She was unfamiliar with Talonflame, as it was a Pokemon from Kalos, but one of its’ pre-evolutions had come into the daycare and the trainer had shown photos of what they had hoped it’d grow into. The Skarmory’s wings glowed white as the girl called “Skarmory, Steel Wing!” and it shot forward, slamming into the Talonflame, knocking it to the ground, fainted. “She’s a tough opponent but if I were to meet her, I’d certainly take on the challenge! I’d probably lose, though, aha! She’s better than I am, I swear!”

Glass stared. Who was this girl? She had missed her name at the beginning of the report, unfortunately, so she hoped it would come on again. “Anyways,” the reporter said. “I’m sure all you trainers watching have got to go back to training! I’m sure Cobalt does too. Have a good evening,” finished the reporter, and Glass tuned out after that. Cobalt. That was her name. Glass hoped to be as good as her one day.


	2. my sweet, sweet baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since Glass had seen Cobalt on TV. Today, a family friend visited, and he had quite the surprise with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this episode was done a lot more lazily and different style and welp there you go

“Glass!” Called Glass’s mom. “Glass, come to the daycare!”

Glass got up, walking through the house and to the nursery. Her mom and dad were standing there, smiling, and there was another man- Colin Lester! Glass had met Colin a few times, as Colin was a breeder, and him and her parents were friends.

“Colin!” Glass said. “Hello!”

Colin gave Glass a nod. “Hello there, Glass.”

Glass’s parents looked a little excited and perhaps a little nervous, too.

“Why did you come over? Are you working with mom and dad?” Glass asked.

Colin shook his head, with a small laugh. “No, actually, I came for you.”

Glass blinked slowly.

“Yes, you see,” Glass’s mom said. “Kids who want to go on Pokemon adventures usually go when they’re about ten, but you’re.. twelve, and I had a guess that you wanted to go on an adventure.”

“But- I didn’t.. say anything, did I?” Glass said, quiet for a moment. “But, yeah, I think it’d be fun. I don’t have any Pokemon, though.”

Her mom chuckled a little. “I know. That’s why Colin is here.”

Glass’s dad nodded and Colin slowly revealed a Pokemon egg he had been holding behind his back.

Glass gasped. “It’s an egg! Is- is it for me?”

Colin handed Glass the egg, and she instinctively held it close to her chest, eyes wide. “Oh, oh.. it’s an egg, my egg…,” she hugged it, then went over and leaned into her mom and dad as a substitute for a hug. “Thank you, thank you!”

Glass’s dad ruffled her hair. “Aw, no problem. We know you’ve been wanting a Pokemon of your own for a while and Colin here just happened to have a wonderful egg show up in his collection and thought he’d give it to you.”

Glass leaned into Colin a little. “Thank you, Colin!”

Colin laughed. “It’s no problem. Just make sure you take care of it well, okay? And once it hatches make sure you do an extra good job!”

“I will, I promise!” Glass nodded. “I promise I’ll take good care of it,” Glass said, then paused, staring curiously at the egg. “What type of Pokemon is it?”

“You’ll just have to wait to see once it hatches,” Colin said. “I’ll be going now,” he said to Glass’s parents. “Nice to see you.”

Glass’s dad waved, and Colin left.

Glass went into one of the outdoor daycare areas, sitting down and holding the new egg in her lap. She gently stroked it, still somewhat breathless. An Azurill hopped over, curiously tapping its’ tail on the egg. Glass waved a hand, and the Azurill stepped back a little. 

“Azurill?” it peeped in a small, questioning voice.

Glass nodded. “It’s my egg. Colin gave it to me, and I have to take care of it, so be careful, okay?”

“Riiill,” Azurill trilled, then hopped off, probably going to go tell the other Pokemon in the daycare area.

Glass sat for a long time, just holding her egg and gently rubbing it and whispering to it. When it was dinner, she took the egg with her, laying it nearby on a pillow. Her parents seemed amused and a little reminiscent.

For the next few weeks, Glass took good care of her egg, talking to it, petting it, and showing as many people as she could.

One day, as Glass was in an outdoor daycare field, stroking the egg, when it started to shiver. Glass’s eyes lit up, and she placed the egg on the ground. She had seen eggs hatch, and she knew it was hatching. Finally. 

The egg shivered and trembled, and then it fell over and a small crack was formed. Glass stared intently. The crack grew larger and larger until a portion of the top popped off. Glass peered inside and gasped quietly. She waited patiently though very excited until there were fragments of eggshell strewn about, and there stood a Pokemon-

an Eevee.


End file.
